


it's never over

by happymedium



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymedium/pseuds/happymedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige never did like flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's never over

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on FF.net suggested writing Paige's POV in ['a kingdom for a kiss'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/843755). So that's what this is.

The departure lounge is fairly quiet. It's a wednesday evening, after half nine, so everything is a lot calmer than the last time she was here on an early Friday morning.

Her flight isn't for another hour an a half- and there's only so much duty-free shopping she can withstand- so she tightens the grip on her carry on luggage, and heads to the bar. 

One or two vodka tonics couldn't hurt, (Paige never did like flying.)

/

There's a little less than a mouthful left in her glass, and she's ready to order another when she spots none other than Emily Fields. Sat alone, on the other side of the bar, boredly running her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

A small part of Paige wants to get up and leave. Of course, that's the entirely vain part of her; her hair is messy and her clothes are dishevelled from travelling. That same small part hopes maybe it's not even Emily at all. Paige would know her anywhere, though. 

The rest of her is aching to go over, tap her on the shoulder, to speak her face to face.

They keep in touch. _Barely._ A Facebook like here, a photo comment there. They're acquaintances at best. It was easier after the break up, to distance themselves, it was too hard to go from where they were to friends, just like that. 

But before she has chance to gather her thoughts, she's ordering herself a second vodka tonic, and paying for another glass of red for Emily.

/

The bartender sets the wine down, and Emily looks around confused- Paige's heart swells- and then finally, their eyes meet. Everything slows down for a moment, and she internally curses herself for not running a comb through her hair or something before.

But then suddenly they're stood in front of each other, and they're hugging, and all her insecurities don't seem so important anymore. It's nostalgic, really. 

Paige steps back, still holding Emily's arms as she takes a proper look.  
'Emily, it's great to see you,' she says,- although to say it's only great is a massive understatement. Emily is just as beautiful as she was in High School, except now she's a woman; instead of the girl she knew. 

There's so much she wants to say, so much she wants to ask. She figures though, the first thing to ask is, 'How have you been?'

'Good- I'm good, thanks,' Emily blushes, 'How are you? What are you doing here?' Paige's smile mirrors Emily's, and she replies,

'Business trip. I'm heading back to Cali tonight though,'

Emily's face falls the slightest bit, and Paige can't help but hold her breath, ready for the kind of argument she can only ever associate with Emily and California.

After a moment or two, Emily breathes out an 'of course', abashed, and orders them another drink.

/

They talk.

Paige learns that Hanna and Caleb are still together, expecting their first child in a matter of months. Aria's book launch was a success, and is currently in London promoting it. Spencer is doing well, Emily says, but doesn't elaborate much. The last Paige knew she was back in hospital. Emily doesn't gossip, so Paige won't pry. 

Then, out of no-where, when the conversation falls into a comfortable silence, Emily asks 'How's Eva?' and suddenly, there's a weight in her chest, and she feels… what, guilty? For not remembering the fact she has a girlfriend? For feeling so comfortable with Emily? For not bringing Eva up herself?

'She's great, we're good,' she says, hating how awkward and wooden it comes out, hating how forced Emily's happiness looks, but most importantly, hating how selfish she is for feeling relieved at Emily's reaction.

The tannoy blares out, jumping her out of her thoughts, and Emily's flight is boarding. Saved by the bell.

/

 

They hug goodbye, and the way Emily mumbles 'It was great to see you, Paige,' in her ear sends chills down her spine; she feels torn between sad and happy and guilty, all at the same time. 

'You too.'

Hastily, she reaches a hand into her pocket and pulls out a business card, 'Please keep in touch, okay?' she says, taking Emily's hand and places it into the palm of her hand. 

She watches and waves, as Emily heads off towards her departure gate. It might have been the wrong thing to do, she thinks, but they're friends, she can keep in touch with her friend.

(Emily will never just be a friend.)


End file.
